


Hot Summer Haze

by CapricornCarnival



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, M/M, Other, Public Sex, Teasing, comando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornCarnival/pseuds/CapricornCarnival
Summary: Thor is far too busy being a good person leaving Loki pent up and annoyed. So Loki decides to take things into /her/ own hands.





	Hot Summer Haze

Hot Summer Haze  
Thor X Loki  
Writing prompt: It’s summer and person A of your OTP decides to wear sundresses (and nothing else) so they can ride person B anytime. -Prompt by OPTprompts @tumblr

Loki and Thor had been a couple for a while now and were both visiting Midgard after the events at nyc. Loki deciding that he didn’t want to be instantly recognizable decided to transform into a piece of gothic arm candy for Thor’s arm. Well at least until the sweltering NY summers began. Humid all the time meant that black clothing was becoming more and more a risk for the frost princess. So, a new fashion bloomed like the early spring flowers. Sundresses, wrap dresses, Lolita dresses, Loki or Loti as was the cover name had a revolving wardrobe of dresses at her disposal. However, something was lacking at their time on earth. No matter what Loti wore Thor didn’t really seem to notice or mind. When directly asked they’d respond with the typical. “Yes, you look beautiful sibling of mine. Why do you have doubt? You’re the most fashionable person I know.” This always filled Loti with great joy but not with anything else. She was getting…restless. To put things delicately. Thor was either too hot, tired, or didn’t come back to the room at all at night. Taking matters into her own hands Loti began to follow her brother like a sly cat stalking a big golden retriever. She helped him with repair efforts and feeding the now many homeless people. Stealing a kiss or two every now and then. With more time together Thor became more bold returning kisses and giving her extra hugs. It seemed her plan was working to reclaim her sibling’s attention. One day while working the food line she claimed to be feeling ill. With teary eyes begged him to go with her. It was a well-known fact that being physically sick was one of Loti’s least favorite things in the whole world. They would loudly proclaim that they’re rather be stabbed or have their head crushed under the hammer. Thor agreed never being one to understand crocodile tears and hurriedly followed her to the nearest public bathroom. Once locked in the stall Loti turned to Thor snapping her fingers as his clothing vanished. “You’ve made me wait to long. Sorry to lie to you.” She smirked and before Thor could respond kissed him full on soon turning into a passionate make-out session. Loti’s tongue swirling around Thor’s as Thor thrust his tongue into her waiting mouth. Their hips grinding together in small needy circles and figure 8’s. Loti would have to redo their make-up surely they’d be a wreck after this. Thor was already getting hard from just one sweet kiss. When the kiss broke it was Thor to grunt in protest because Loti had other plans. Her mouth on his neck now she nipped, bit, and kissed every inch she would reach. Thor in turn gripped the top of the door frame and let out a sharp gasp. “I win just for today.” She whispered against his throat before biting down playfully once more earning more sweet sounds from her tall toned brother. His muscles rippled with effort to stay standing and quiet. His labors only intensified when she lifted her dress, hugged him and expertly glided him into her needy, wet, pussy. Thor covered his mouth not that their cover wasn’t already blown but if it made him feel better Loti would allow it. She rocked her hips bucking quickly over him allowing his large thick cock to thrust in as deep as it could from this standing angle. Thor however was loving this, it was so lewd, and low of them making love in a bathroom. In public. Had he really ignored Loki this much to allow her to think of this wild plan? But oh, heavens, they felt so good around him. It had been too long he was working his way quickly up to the edge a place usually not found this close to the start. Loki however seemed to be close as well if the silent screams and gasps was an indication of how good Thor was making her feel. Much to Loti’s joy Thor took a more active roll in their play now as he thrust forward grabbing her hips and lifting her allow himself deep into her plush tight form. It’s not that Loti wasn’t worked up or stretched properly it’s just with as big as Thor was, she would always be tight around him. She bit down on his shoulder to keep her sounds muffled as Thor backed them against a wall and began to thrust with wild abandon. He wanted Loki, and wanted her now! Loti moaned aloud not caring anymore as she was finally getting what she’d wanted for so long. Their breathing quickened, their bodies rolled together rhythm spiritic and jerky, tighter, tighter, deeper, deeper, then two loud lust laced cries filled the bathroom they shared. Loti a whimpering bucking mess as Thor was still holding Loti firmly to himself. Gagged breath then content sighs. “Guess I’ll have to play with you more often. I won’t be able to show myself in this neighborhood for months.” Thor commented once he could think again. “Guess you will. Does that mean I get more tonight?” Loki asked as they peppered Thor’s face with kisses. “Don’t push it…but yes if it’ll stop this from happening tomorrow.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Loki, in my mind, is gender fluid usually falling as a male but for the sake of this fic needed to be in a female presenting form. They are also canonically capable of shape shifting.


End file.
